gamefandomcom_ja-20200214-history
グランド・セフト・オート・バイスシティ サウンドトラック
本項ではGrand Theft Auto: Vice Cityに登場するラジオ局とサウンドトラックを紹介する。 ミュージック局 V-Rock 局名：'V-Rock（ブイ・ロック） 'ロゴDJ： ラズロウ Lazlow ジャンル： ヘヴィメタル、ハードロック 曲リスト *Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" *Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" *Quiet Riot - "Cum On Feel The Noize" *The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" *Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark At The Moon" *Rockstar's Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" *Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" *Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" *Alcatrazz - "God Blessed Video" *Tesla - "Comin' Atcha Live" *Autograph - "Turn Up the Radio" *Megadeth - "Peace Sells" *Anthrax - "Madhouse" *Slayer - "Raining Blood" *Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" *Rockstar's Love Fist - "Fist Fury" *David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" Wave 103 :局名：Wave 103（ウェイブ103） :ロゴDJ： アダム・ファースト Adam First :ジャンル： ニューウェーブ ;曲リスト :Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" :Sigue Sigue Sputnik - "Love Missile F1-11" :Gary Numan - "Cars" :The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" :Blondie - "Atomic" :Nena - "99 Luftballons" :Kim Wilde - "Kids In America" :Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" :Corey Hart - "Sunglasses At Night" :ABC - "Poison Arrow" :A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" :Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" :Animotion - "Obsession" :Spandau Ballet - "Gold" :Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" :Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" Emotion 98.3 :局名：Emotion 98.3（エモーション98.3） :ロゴDJ： フェルナンド・マルチネス Fernando Martinez :ジャンル： バラード ;曲リスト :Foreigner - "Waiting For A Girl Like You" :Kate Bush - "Wow" :Squeeze - "Tempted" :REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" :Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died In Your Arms" :Roxy Music - "More Than This" :Toto - "Africa" :Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" :John Waite - "Missing You" :Jan Hammer - '"Crockett's Theme" :Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" :Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" Flash FM 局名：'Flash FM（フラッシュFM） 'ロゴDJ： トニー Toni (Maria Chambers) ジャンル： ポップ 曲リスト *Hall & Oates - "Out of Touch" *Wang Chung - '"Dance Hall Days" *Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" *Laura Branigan - "Self Control" *Go West - "Call Me" *INXS - "Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain)" *Bryan Adams - '"Run to You'" *Electric Light Orchestra - "Four Little Diamonds" *Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" *The Buggles - "Video Killed the Radio Star" *Aneka - "Japanese Boy" *Talk Talk - "Life's What You Make It" *The Outfield - "Your Love" *Joe Jackson - "Steppin' Out" *The Fixx - "One Thing Leads to Another" *Lionel Richie - "Running With The Night" Wildstyle Pirate Radio :局名：Wildstyle（ワイルドスタイル） :ロゴDJ： ミスター・マジック Mr. Magic :ジャンル： オールドスクール・ヒップホップ ;曲リスト :Trouble Funk - "Pump Me Up" :Davy DMX - "One for the Treble" :Cybotron - "Clear" :Hashim Music - "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" :Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" :Afrika Bambaataa and Soul Sonic Force - "Looking for the Perfect Beat" :2 Live Crew - "Get It Girl" :Run-D.M.C. - "Rock Box" :Mantronix - "Bassline" :Tyrone Brunson - "The Smurf" :Whodini - "Magic's Wand" :Zapp and Roger - "More Bounce to the Ounce" :Grandmaster Flash and The Furious Five - "The Message" :Kurtis Blow - "The Breaks" :Man Parrish - "Hip Hop Be Bop (Don't Stop)" Fever 105 :局名：Fever 105（フィーバー105） :ロゴDJ： オリバー・ビスケット Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit (Julius Dyson) :ジャンル： ディスコ、ソウルミュージック、R&B ;曲リスト :The Whispers - "And the Beat Goes On" :Fat Larry's Band - "Act Like You Know" :Oliver Cheatham - "Get Down Saturday Night" :Pointer Sisters - "Automatic" :René & Angela - "I'll Be Good" :Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" :Rick James - "Ghetto Life" :Michael Jackson - "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin''" :Evelyn King - "Shame" :Teena Marie - "Behind the Groove" :James Mtume - "Juicy Fruit" :Kool & the Gang - "Summer Madness" :Indeep - "Last Night a DJ Saved My Life" Radio Espantoso :局名：Espantoso（エスパントソ） :ロゴDJ： ペペ Pepe (Tony Chiroldes) :ジャンル： ラテンジャズ ;曲リスト :Cachao - "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" :Alpha Banditos - "The Bull Is Wrong" :Tres Apenas como eso - "Yo Te Mire" :Eumir Deodato - "Latin Flute" :Mongo Santamaría - "Mama Papa Tu" :Mongo Santamaría - "Me and You Baby" (Picao y Tostao) :Machito and his Afro-Cubans - "Mambo Mucho Mambo" :Unaesta - "La Vida es Una Lenteja" :Lonnie Liston Smith - "Expansions" :Irakere - "Aguanile" :Eumir Deodato - "Super Strut" :Xavier Cugat and his Orchestra - "Jamay" :Benny Moré - "Maracaïbo Oriental" :Tito Puente - "Mambo Gozon" トーク局 K-Chat :局名：K-Chat（ケイ・チャット） VCPR :局名：VCPR（ブイシーピーアール） 'V'ice 'C'ity 'P'ublic 'R'adioの頭文字である。 en:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City soundtrack fr:Musiques de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City nl:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (soundtrack) pl:Soundtrack Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ru:Саундтрек Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Vice City さうんととらつく